Sepulcro de hielo
by ChioGravits
Summary: —Se ha ido…—el sollozo quemó los ojos de la mujer, que cubrió sus labios con ambas manos y se sumió en la pena misma; llorar nunca se había sentido tan necesario./ The Big Four, ubicado en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2. ¡Contiene spoilers a medias! HIJACK/—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —¿No es obvio? Salvar tu mundo, lo que queda de él, para que ya no pierdas nada.
1. Prólogo (Parte I)

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de DreamWorks con William Joyce y Cressida Cowell. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Atención:** Esto es Slash/Yaoi/BL/etc. Si te disgusta, abandona esta página y busca algo de tu agrado. Gracias~

**Advertencia:** Muerte de los personajes.

**AU:** Se sitúa en la secuela de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, justo cuando Toothless está bajo el trance del Alpha. Si aún no has visto la película, ¡lee bajo tu propio riesgo o abandona la página y vuelve en otro momento! ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Sepulcro de hielo  
Prólogo**

Muchos dicen que el otoño es un andante melancólico. ¿Cómo saber, entonces, si realmente planea seguir viviendo? Perece cada estación, desterrando todo aquello que lo demás cultivó; _dejando caer las hojas._

—Frente a esto… Tu. Eres. Nada.

Sus ojos verdes vieron el camino que hizo la lanza, hasta poder diferenciar lo que era ser perseguido a ser encontrado. El cómo el mayor lo veía, sin importarle siquiera que tuviese la intención de matarlo. Iba a matarlo, con o sin dragón. ¿Le podría decir? Que recientemente había encontrado a su madre, que su relación con su padre era memorable, que sus amigos nunca lo dejaban solo, que por fin podía decir que con esfuerzo había logrado el honor de llamar a Astrid como su novia. ¿Lo escucharía? No significaba nada pero para él lo era todo. Era su todo. ¿Se burlaría? No le importaba, mientras pudiese decirlo.

La lanza apuntaba a su pecho, y apenas logró ver cómo el Alpha respondía. Ahora tenía a su mejor amigo frente a sus ojos, viéndolo con aquellos ojos extraños con los cuales lo había conocido. La pupila afilada cual felino al acecho; intranquilo y absorto. Estiró su mano hacia adelante, retrocediendo un paso cuando lo vio acercarse. Pese a todo, quien lo veía era Toothless, mas la razón le decía que no lo era realmente.

—Eh, Toothless… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —Su voz tembló, viéndolo en un intento de no demostrarse cuán amedrentado podría estar. Temor por perderlo.

Su padre corría sobre las estacas de hielo sólido clavadas en el suelo, viendo la escena desde una altura formidable, apresurándose en llegar. El ambiente se sentía tan frío y seco que era casi imposible aceptar que no pasaría algo. Porque incluso los jadeos que provenían de la mujer, como vaho desesperado, indicaban la condena. El humo negro se extendía por los cielos.

—¡Toothless! —continuó retrocediendo, intentando de alguna forma que volviese a entrar en razón—. Por favor, ¿qué te pasa, amigo? —escuchó el rugido y levantó la mirada hacia el Alpha, el cual endureció la mirada, incitando a que la furia de las noches se acercase definitivamente a él—. ¡No, no, no! Espera, ¿qué haces? ¡Ya basta! —jadeó, siendo inconsciente de cómo lo veía el reptil. El Night Fury parecía no querer _despertar_—. ¡Espera! ¡Reacciona Toothless!

El jefe de Berk lanzó su hacha hacia las sogas que sujetaban una columna de madera, logrando que ésta cayera a favor a su andar veloz. Se subió a ella y corrió por sobre la misma, saltando hacia la nada.

—Toothless… —el castaño giró la mirada hacia atrás, topándose con el mismo hielo que le impedía retroceder aún más—. ¡Toothless, no! ¡Toothless!

Drago dio una última mirada antes de girarse y caminar hacia el dragón más grande.

La espeluznante mirada que recibía y veía, al mismo tiempo, de su dragón oscuro era simplemente desesperante. Sentía su corazón latir de una forma descomunal, el frío y el calor profanando su cuerpo a medida que las patas de la criatura daban un paso más hacia él. Alas en alto, ojos filosos, boca entreabierta, dando a ver la hilera de dientes que contrariaba el nombre que él le había dado. Aquel nombre que lo había divertido tanto cuando lo había comenzado a entrenar. Cuando ambos eran tan sólo niños.

Un último gruñido llegó a sus oídos y lo único que hizo fue gritar.

—¡No!

Su padre corría, el Alpha observaba intimidante, y el carecía de esperanza.

—¡Hiccup!

—¡No! —su expresión de espanto hizo presencia, justo cuando vio la boca del animal abrirse hacia él, y la luz morada formándose en su garganta—. ¡Nooooooo!

—¡Hiccup!

Se giró rápidamente a ver a su padre acercarse, jadeando a último suspiro—. ¡Papá, no!

El estallido enmudeció el terreno, siendo Valka la que se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino, exhalando el poco aire que le quedaba y abriendo sus ojos sin contención. Casi al instante emprendió una corrida mucho más apresurada.  
Drago se detuvo una vez más, parpadeando ante el silencio, girándose para ver qué era lo que se encontraba regado entre los escombros de hielo. Una sonrisa torcida hizo aparición, musitando un tenue "Ups" antes de voltearse una vez más a irse de allí.

La respiración intranquila movía y levantaba el polvo del suelo, causando que cerrase sus ojos debido a la molestia. Aún podía escuchar el retumbar del estruendoso sonido que había sido expuesto. El dragón no se movía de su lugar, manteniendo la mandíbula baja y las pupilas finas, junto a una respiración que movía su cuerpo entero. Fue necesario abrir sus ojos claros una vez más para ver sus manos contra el suelo. El frío era lo de menos.  
Levantó lentamente la mirada, sintiendo sus oídos zumbar punzantes, y procuró inútilmente de que lo que vio a continuación no le causara una quebradura imperdonable. ¿Cómo retenerlo? El cuerpo inmóvil yacía a no mucha distancia de él, tan sólo pocos metros, cubierto por medianos bloques de hielo, empapando así su hombreras. Sus pupilas se dilataron y contuvo el aliento, de tal manera que de no respirar hubiese muerto en ese momento.

—¡Hiccup! ¡Hijo!

Tan rápido como se levantó, corrió hacia él. El esbelto cuerpo, comparado al suyo, no presentaba movimiento o amago de hacerlo siquiera. La desesperación lo llevó a levantar los bloques y arrojarlos lejos. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, observando cómo las hebras oscuras se mecían hasta caer hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su rostro ahora dormido. Val no tardó en llegar a la zona, quedándose de pie a tan sólo pasos de ellos dos. La mirada destrozada de Stoick pudo haberle dicho todo, pero necesitó acercarse para cerciorarse de no estar viviendo un sueño. Una pesadilla.

El jefe se quitó el yelmo y apretó su oído contra el pecho de su hijo; nada. El vacío mismo, un hueco profundo sin retorno.

—Se ha ido…

El sollozo quemó los ojos de la mujer, que cubrió sus labios con ambas manos y se sumió en la pena misma; llorar nunca se había sentido tan necesario. Terminó la distancia que le quedaba y cayó al suelo de rodillas del lado opuesto al cuerpo ahora inerte del muchacho, envolviéndolo en sus brazos cuando el llanto fue tan audible que el furia nocturna amplió sus pupilas y retomó su acostumbrada apariencia. Sus orbes tan particulares observaron confundidos a las personas que tenía delante y a su mejor amigo siendo sujeto de tal manera—. Mi bebé… No, ¡no!...—inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante cuando escuchó sollozar a Valka por lo bajo, aferrándose con las uñas incluso a la armadura. Sus lágrimas caían una por una, enrojeciendo sus mejillas. Stoick no se despegaba de su lado.

Ladeó la cabeza y se volvió a inclinar hacia adelante, con sus grandes y relucientes ojos tóxicos, acercándose a ellos. A pesar de poder, ningún sonido emanó de él, ni tampoco quiso hacerlo. Acercó su hocico hacia la mano reposada sobre el hielo, aquella mano que sujetaba sus riendas cada vez que montaba y surcaban el tan misterioso cielo. La movió apenas hasta sentir la palma contra sus escamas, abriendo sus ojos al sentirla fría. Helada. Ésta no tardó en volver a caer al hielo.

—¡Aléjate! ¡No lo toques!—una mano más grande empujó su cabeza hacia atrás, retrocediendo por impulso unos cuantos pasos, encogiéndose en el lugar ante la vista endurecida y quebrada del padre; la tristeza de sus ojos le hizo comprender lo que había hecho—. ¡He dicho que te vayas! —¿por qué debería irse? Si él no había hecho nada—. ¡Tú lo mataste! —el grito logró que bajase sus orejas y a su vez volviese a ver a su jinete, el cual parecía estar profundamente dormido.

Valka se alejó y giró a ver cuando el dragón agitó sus alas e intentó volar inútilmente hacia la lejanía—. No es su culpa… y lo sabes… —el hombre retomó su lugar junto a su hijo y sólo agachó la mirada, cerrando sus ojos. Vio caer al dragón oscuro no muy lejos de allí y no lo vio levantarse. Apretó el labio superior contra el inferior—. Buenos dragones, bajo el control de malas personas, hacen cosas malas…

El rugido lastimero llegó a sus oídos y no tardó en romper en llanto una vez más.

Su hijo se había ido, junto a todo lo que conocía correcto.

* * *

**.**

**Continúa en…**

_**Sepulcro de hielo  
Capítulo I: Fall**_

**PRÓXIMAMENTE  
.**


	2. Prólogo (Parte II)

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de DreamWorks con William Joyce y Cressida Cowell. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Atención:** Esto es Slash/Yaoi/BL/etc. Si te disgusta, abandona esta página y busca algo de tu agrado. Gracias~

**Advertencia:** Muerte de los personajes.

* * *

**Sepulcro de hielo****  
****Prólogo, parte II**

~ o ~

Vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Por más que estirase sus manos hacia ella no podría alcanzarla y mucho menos si intentaba algún movimiento forzado que pudiese complicar aún más la situación que estaban viviendo.

Podía perderla, allí mismo, pero no quería.

La observaba ver sus pies inquietos sobre el hielo y cómo éste se iba agrietando internamente mucho más. Continuamente.

"Lo tendremos", había afirmado a su madre cuando ésta le había dicho que tuviesen cuidado. Por supuesto que deseaba cumplir esa promesa silenciosa entre ellos pero no tenía planeado de ninguna manera que aquello pudiese llegar a suceder. Y sin embargo, en ese preciso instante era tan real que el escalofrío súbito le recorrió la espina dorsal mucho más rápido y punzante que el aire gélido mismo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Ni siquiera era mayor de edad. No podía opinar aún y la mayoría de las personas lo creían un chiste. Creía haberse ganado esa mirada debido a la infinidad de niñeadas que había, pero no tenía malas intenciones. Él también tenía miedo, no sólo su hermana, y no sólo de verla caer.

Él también temía que el hielo se rompiera bajo sus pies y lo obligara a descender. No sabía nadar y prefería el agua cuando estaba congelada o cuando era necesaria para comer o beber durante el día. Luego, la detestaba. No obstante, el ver a su hermanita temblar frente a sus ojos, no muy lejos de su posición, le recordaban que realmente no debía temerle tanto a la situación. Era ella o nadie. Era ella o nada. Su ella; su hermanita pequeña que cargaba en los hombros de su hermano toda la confianza que pudiese tener en el mundo. Confiaba en él más que en ella misma. Más que en cualquier otro vecino al cual le sonreía con tantas ganas.

Confiaba en él más de lo que él lo hacía.

—¡Jack! Tengo miedo…

Volvió a levantar el mentón hacia ella y sus orbes la capturaron viendo hacia las gritas que se iban alargando con cada movimiento. El pánico lo atacó pero no quiso enseñárselo.

—Lo sé—respondió, apretando su mandíbula en lo que se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante y intentaba pensar. No se le estaba haciendo muy fácil—. Pero tranquila, no te va a pasar nada.

Los balbuceos de la menor llegaban a sus oídos, y sin embargo, una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios, volviendo a recuperar la compostura.

—¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!—el ligero movimiento de hombros delataba su nerviosismo pero agradecía inmensamente que ella no fuese tan observadora como para saberlo a simple vista. Inspiró. Un nuevo crujido. No le quedaba demasiado tiempo.

—No lo creo, Jack… —la niña elevó la voz inconscientemente debido a su desespero. Sus rodillas ya le temblaban y sus pequeñas manos no tenían a lo que atenerse. Necesitaba aferrarse. A lo que sea.

Siempre estaba lleno de ideas, ¿por qué justo ahora no podía tener una?

—¿Crees que estoy jugando?—intentó alentarla mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando una salvación. No había nadie en los alrededores, ¡cuando siempre se encontraban a algún adulto que los regañaba!

—¡Sí, tú siempre estás jugando!—nuevamente, la escuchó elevar la voz, ya entrada y sumida en el pánico. El hielo no dejaba de crujir bajo sus pies y eso sólo lograba que su pulso se acelerase una vez más.

Lo pensaría muy detenidamente la próxima vez que quisiese salir a patinar con su hermano en invierno. No lo haría al menos por un tiempo, sino lo dejaba.

—Bueno, pero no… no ahora—el castaño volvió a verla, deteniendo su mirada fijamente en ella, sonriendo al conseguir que ella capturase sus ojos. Tan sólo un contacto visual. No pedía nada más. La necesitaba tranquila, todo lo que pudiese, para no entrar en pánico él y no lograr hacer nada a la final. No lo deseaba. Tampoco lo aceptaba.

Algo.

Lo que sea.

—Te prometo, —le dio la suficiente firmeza a su voz para lograr que lo miraba con detenimiento. Determinación, no pedía nada más—te prometo que vas a estar bien.

Ya no temblaba. Ya no temía. Y la menor levantó completamente su mirada hacia su hermano.

—Sólo tienes que confiar en mí.

_Como siempre. Como siempre has hecho, incluso más que yo mismo._

Confiar en él como cada instante en el que invadía su habitación a altas horas de la noche y lo despertaba para que le leyera un cuento, para lograr quitarle de la cabeza aquella pesadilla que siempre la atormentaba; aquella que la acechaba, con perder a su familia. Cuando la ayudaba a cocer sus vestidos cada vez que los rasgaba. Cuando la alentaba a ir y a hacer amigos. Cuando la ayudaba a acercarse a los niños. Cuando no tenía problemas en hacerla reír a ella y a todos. Cuando simplemente lo dejaba sonreír para que ella lo mirase, o le permitía reír para que ella sonriera. O sólo le pedía que se colocara siempre detrás de sí para atraparla en caso de caer al abismo.

Un abismo que ahora le impregnaba terror.

—¡Será como un juego!—gesticuló con sus manos hacia ella, viéndola sonreír levemente—. Jugaremos a saltar, como todos los días—afirmó y, sin dejar de sonreír, se irguió—. Y es tan fácil como… Uno… —colocó su pie sobre el hielo, el cual crujió, logrando que hiciese una mueca. Observó a su hermana y volvió a sonreír, simulando caer junto a morisquetas graciosas. La vio sonreír una vez más—. Dos… —La niña rió, y se vio tentado a hacerlo también—. Ahora es tu turno. —Jack se inclinó y tomó un cayado de pastoreo, que poseía la cima convenientemente curvea. Rápidamente, la expresión de temor regresó al rostro de la menor pero fue suplantado casi al instante de volver a ver a su hermano. Lo recordó y respiró profundamente—. Uno… —Dio el primero paso, vacilante, y el hielo volvió a crujir. Jadeó, alertada—. Dos… —la animó y dio otro paso. Otro crujido—. ¡Tres!—el adolescente estiró el cayado y atrajo a la niña, usando la curva para rodear su cintura. Logró lanzarla hacia el otro lado del lago, donde el hielo ya era firme. Ambos cayeron a la superficie fría, deslizándose en la misma.

La menor se incorporó y sonrió, viéndolo desde su posición. ¡Había funcionado! El mayor se puso de pie y le correspondió la sonrisa, aminorándola al oír un nuevo crujido.

Él jadeó. Ella gritó su nombre. Y él cayó.

El agua helada empapó cada tramo de piel, logrando que se entumiera tan pronto como le fue posible. Y aún bajo el agua, pudo ver los pies de su hermana, acercándose. Creía oír sus gritos y tuvo la intención de alertarla.

Sus manos apretaron su cuello, estando privado de respirar, y las agitó cuando se soltó. Estiró su brazo y sintió el golpe del aire helado en el dorso de sus dedos, aferrándose con las uñas al hielo que había logrado tocar. Sintió un tacto cálido que lo llevó a la superficie.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando emergió y observó el rostro asustado de su hermana, la cual temblaba de sólo verlo. Sus labios ya estaban morados y su piel helada. Pálida.

—E-Em…

—¡Jack!—gimió, apretando su mano y echándose hacia atrás, intentando tirar del cuerpo de su hermano. Increíblemente, lo sentía más pesado. Un castañeo la hizo temblequear y miró hacia abajo, llegando a ver el momento justo en el que el talón de sus patines y la hoja de hierro se clavaban en el hielo, rompiéndolo. Una fuerza la obligó a caer hacia atrás, aún aferrada a la mano pálida y mojada, sintiendo el golpe súbito en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Vio borrosamente cómo el hielo se levantaba fúrico frente a sus ojos. Cesó de apretar tanto la mano de su hermano y dejó caer todo su peso al hielo.

Escuchó un sonido de goteo y entrecerró sus ojos, viendo al cielo.

—¿Lo logramos, Jack?—esperó pacientemente la respuesta pero nunca la escuchó. Intentando hacer una mínima fuerza, se sentó en el hielo y sacudió la cabeza, queriendo disipar el mareo. Levantó la mirada y observó los ojos de su hermano, los cuales aún la miraban. La observaban fijamente, derramando lágrimas que ella no fue capaz de ver sino hasta ese instante, en el que dio cuenta de la punta del hielo que se lograba ver por encima de la espalda del muchacho. Sus pupilas se dilataron y volvió a escuchar el goteo. No era agua y caía desde las yemas de los dedos del mayor. Su piel pálida había recuperado su color—. ¿Jack…?

Allí en el hielo, a pocos pasos de ella, se encontraba su confianza. Viéndola en la penumbra, sin moverse ni respirar, demostrándole por primera vez que él también podía sangrar.

—¡JACK!

* * *

**.**

**Continúa en…**

_**Sepulcro de hielo  
Capítulo I: Fall**_

**PRÓXIMAMENTE  
.**


End file.
